


and i never want to let you go (out of my arms)

by wittlesmilez



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Louis, boyfriends aw, they cuddle throughout like the entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlesmilez/pseuds/wittlesmilez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a clever little bugger, Harry knows this. Somehow Louis manages to get Harry to carry him to bed anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i never want to let you go (out of my arms)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of [this](http://happilyharryandlouis.tumblr.com/post/72446098733/halfahomewithoutyou-stylesinson) tumblr post because it was adorable and i had to write it.

Harry has always been one to admire someones beauty. Right now, this someone being Louis. It wasn't hard to get lost in the beautiful person that is Louis, and Harry is not daft, he knows this. It's always been extra hard to look away from Louis,  _his Louis_ , the Louis that's eyelashes sweep across his perfect cheekbones, the Louis that's lips are parted as his soft puffs of breath spill out, the Louis that's smiling crinkles are smoothed out, the Louis that is all Harry's, and only Harry's. 

This Louis is Harry's favorite Louis because no one else gets to see him like this, cuddled in on himself and snuggled against Harry's chest as Harry pulls him closer. Louis is undeniably warm, radiating heat that sets Harry's skin on fire, and makes his heart give a pathetic little flutter. This Louis is the Louis that is vulnerable, actually admitting that he loves when Harry can wrap him up and carry him tucked into his body before his quick brain can catch up with the words that spilled from his mouth. 

This Louis is also very hard to say no to, his sleepy innocent blinks and declarations of, "Harry, I'm too tired to walk  _all the way upstairs!"_ don't ever give Harry a chance. The result is a sleepy Louis in a lovesick Harry's arms traveling up the steps and gently set into the bed. 

Right now, they're cuddled on the couch with steaming mugs of tea in their cupped hands, and Harry is just  _admiring,_ stopping Louis in the middle of sentences just so he can kiss him, rubbing his fingertips over Louis' cheekbones and scratching his scalp until he's pliant and falling alseep in Harry's lap. Harry shifts so Louis is curled in between his legs, Harry's hands wrapped around his back and clasped over his slowly rising chest. Harry can't help himself, can't  _ever_ help himself, so he leans down to place a gentle kiss on top of his feathery soft hair. 

And because they mirror each other, barely containing their love that radiates throughout them, Louis sighs happily even in his sleep, squirming closer to burrow into Harry, and Harry wants to cry and write sonnets and bake heart shaped cookies all at once for Louis, but most of all he just wants to kiss him silly, which he can do. 

 

Later, Harry drifts in and out of sleep, holding on to Louis like if he didn't, he would float away. He can practically hear Louis complaining about how bad his neck will hurt in the morning if they sleep like this. Harry blinks himself out of his  _Louis daze_ leans down to whisper in his favorite person's ear, "Lou, baby, wake up."

Louis shifts, puffing a sigh and refusing to open his eyes, even in his stubborness, Harry can't resist to smile at his Louis. This has happened countless times before, Louis acting all cute and irresistable and not waking up. Harry knows his motives, knows what he wants and Harry always complies to make his favorite boy happy. That's Harry's favorite thing to do, make Louis happy. 

Harry shifts carefully, sliding out from under Louis and stretching, hooking his arms under Louis' body and tucking him into his chest like he weighs nothing. Harry holds him close and brushes his lips over Louis' cheek, muttering things along the lines of, " _my favorite Lou, you're my favorite. Y'make me very happy, I love you,"_ all the way up the steps. 

When Harry goes to set Louis down, Louis doesn't let go, giggling when Harry's eyebrows crease in confusion. Louis doesn't budge, hooking himself around Harry like a koala. Harry stands there for a moment, caught in a daze like always, before reaching a hand between their bodies to tickle Louis' stomach. Louis shrieks, letting go and falling onto the bed with a soft thud, reaching up and tickling Harry. The two of them giggle and fight until Harry grabs both of Louis' hands and pins them above his head, pushing Louis into the matress as he kisses him, reaching his hands behind Louis' head to cradle him there, gently holding Louis and sighing happily when Louis kisses back, pouring as much love into it as Harry. Louis tastes like tea and sugar, and just _louis._

Harry pulls back to rest his forhead against Louis', whispering a quiet, "you're a sneaky one," and Louis' eyes cross as he tries to meet Harry's, smiling a little as he pulls Harry down to hold in his small arms. 

Harry strains his neck to lean down and kiss all around Louis' face, his lips just barely touching his chin, nose, eyelids. He hears a tiny giggle at that, feeling Louis' soft skin crinkle as he smiles. Harry finishes the job with a quick peck to Louis' lips as a tiny hand reaches up to poke at his dimple, a thumb traveling up his face to shut his eyelids and mumbling, "sleep my sleepy little Harry."

Harry grabs Louis' hand in his, whispering back a, "love you lots, Lou."

Louis pulls Harry's hand into his chest as he settles with his stomach to Harry's, shutting his eyes with a final, "love you and your warmth."

 

 

 Louis is a clever little bugger, Harry knows this. Somehow Louis manages to get Harry to carry him to bed anyway, and somehow he manages to make Harry fall head over heels in love with him again and again, too. 

 

 


End file.
